


A Morning Walk

by ohmyguts



Series: It Came from Tumblr [7]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Canon-Typical Violence, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts
Summary: Eddie wants to take good care of his bride and mother of their unborn child. So, a brisk morning walk is a great way to lift the spirits and bring some light exercise into the daily schedule of his lovely Waylon.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Series: It Came from Tumblr [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049418
Kudos: 167





	A Morning Walk

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick oneshot of some fucked up fun from outlast, cause who doesnt love some of that hey?

“This way dear, come on” Eddie coos, large hand pressed against the small of Waylon’s back as he leads him forward through the dark hallways of the Asylum. 

“E-Eddie…please, I don’t want to…” Waylon whispers at the larger man, bare feet stumbling against the filthy, debris covered floors as Eddie’s hand forces him to keep walking. “Everyone’s staring at me…”

Waylon was horrifyingly aware of the many eyes that peered through the dark to watch them. His hands automatically comimg up to hold his stomach, unsure if he’s doing it to try and protect the baby inside him, or hide his pregnancy from the glaring eyes. Waylon didn’t even have the advantage of his clothing covering it somehow, not when Eddie had forced him into a joke of a dress he’d made from filthy bed sheets and tailored to frame his growing stomach perfectly. 

“Why, it’s just a man’s nature to stare at beautiful women, and you’re the most beautiful woman they’ve ever laid eyes upon” Eddie marvels, his other hand snaking around to rest on top of Waylon’s stomach, “and the sight of a woman so beautiful filled with the whelp of another man is surely driving them mad with jealously! But you have nothing to fear, my love, I won’t let anyone lay a hand on you.”

Waylon chokes on a sob, he’d known long ago he was doomed. As soon as Eddie had forced him into that nightmare of a wedding dress and dragged him kicking and screaming to the Asylum chapel it was over for him. 

There was nothing he could do as Eddie played out the parts, of a wedding that consisted of them, a corpse, and whatever lurkers dared to come near enough to watch as Eddie forced a sobbing Waylon into a violent kiss. Waylon only hoped that there were no eyes watching when Eddie had torn the dress from his body later that night and taken him on the blood soaked bed.

Now, several months later and heavily pregnant with whatever monster someone like Eddie could spawn in Waylon’s womb, he was forcing him out on what he called their ‘morning walk.’ He’d insisted on it, for Waylon and the baby’s sake, but if anything it made Waylon’s heart pound in his chest thinking of how Eddie was practically parading him around the Asylum, showing off his handiwork. 

He was already in enough pain as it was. This dump was a wasteland of death and decay, and surviving seemed like an impossibility for anyone who wasn’t completely insane. Yet somehow Waylon was expected to survive and carry Eddie’s child, to ear whatever scraps he was offered, to allow Eddie to force his dirt and blood covered fingers and cock inside him whenever he insisted, to allow his body to suffer so greatly for no reason other than not having his throat slit by the mad man who’d taken him as his own. 

Something grabbed Waylon’s ankle, and it immediately brought him tumbling to the ground, balance already lost to him with his fatigue and heavy belly, and the limp he’d gained from the his leg having never properly healed made anything more than a fast walk impossible. He cried out as he hit the floor, curling into his stomach on instinct as he fell. 

“You filthy swine!” Waylon could hear Eddie screech behind him, before loud, thumping, pounding sounds shook the floor, and Waylon could hear the crunching of bones and squelch of flesh. He shut his eyes tight and curled up even more until the sounds finally stopped and a hand was touching his shoulder.

“Darling, love, please open your eyes” Eddie hastily said, picking Waylon’s body off the floor and cradling him in his arms. Waylon hesitantly opened his eyes to see the scarred face above him, terrifying in it’s own way, but somehow relieving as well. 

“I’m fine…” He says quietly, allowing Eddie to smooth his hand over his body, presumably checking for any obvious injuries. When he’s done he sighs before scooping Waylon up in his arms and standing.

“Really, my love, you should be more careful in your fragile state. What if something were to happen to the child?” Eddie sighs, sounding playfully exasperated with Waylon’s fall.

Waylon silently allows himself to be carried away. As they walk down the hallway he looks back to see the bloody remains on someone’s head on the floor, with a trail of red footprints that track behind them as Eddie walks. Waylon shuts his eyes, not making a sound as Eddie takes him home.


End file.
